legend_of_the_seekerfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Mauern der Zeit (Episode)
Die Mauern der Zeit (original Reckoning) ist die zweiundzwanzigste und letzte Folge der ersten Staffel von Legend of the Seeker. Zusammenfassung Darken Rahl und seine Mord'Sith unterbrechen Richard und Kahlan, als sie sich darauf vorbereiten, die Macht der Ordnung zu entfesseln, um den Tyrannen ein für allemal zu zerstören. Zedd versucht, seine Magie gegen eine Mord'Sith einzusetzen und stirbt. Das Zusammenspiel der Kräfte der Ordnung, der Konfessor und des Strafers bewirken unvorhergesehene magische Auswirkungen für alle. Handlung Vorsicht Spoiler! Wenn ihr diese Folge noch nicht gesehen habt, lest diesen Artikel lieber nicht! Spoiler zeigen In einem Tempel der Schwestern des Strafers im Kreise der besten acht Mord'Sith plant Darken Rahl den erneuten und diesmal finalen Anschlag auf den Sucher. Zedd und Kahlan diskutieren darüber, dass sie die Macht der Wandlung an Richard aktivieren muss, um die Macht der Magie der Ordnung auszugleichen. Als sie endlich soweit sind und die beiden Magien anfangen sich zu vereinen, kommen die Mord'Sith in Form von Seeadlern angeflogen. Nach ihrer Verwandlung geht Cara direkt mit ihrem Strafer auf Richard los. Zedd will dazwischen gehen, aber er stirbt an seinem eigenen Zaubererfeuer, dass die Mord'Sith Alina reflektiert. Eine Explosion der drei Magien lässt eine völlig entkräftete Kahlan neben dem toten Zedd zurück. Darken Rahl erlangt den Sieg, obwohl die Kästchen der Ordnung verschwunden sind. Das Schwert der Wahrheit und die mit einem Rada`Han geschmückte Kahlan werden als Triumph in den Palast des Volkes gebracht. Kahlan ist nicht geneigt seine Königin zu werden und wandert ins Verlies. Shota liest im Wasser der Zeit. Sie sieht wie Cara und Richard kämpfen und er unterliegt. So abgelenkt, bemerkt sie die sich ihr selbst nähernde Gefahr nicht. Sie wird durch hereinstürmende Mord'Sith unterbrochen, die nun unter der Führung Alinas stehen. Sie wird gefangen genommen und auch mit einem Rada`Han geschmückt. Richard erhält unerwartete Hilfe. Allerdings entpuppt die sich als Raubüberfall. Am Ende des Kampfes fehlen die Kästchen der Ordnung und Cara liegt bewusstlos am Boden. Richard hat zwar ein Schwert erbeutet, nimmt aber trotzdem den Strafer mit auf die Verfolgungsjagd. Von dem letzten Überlebenden erfährt er, dass sie dem Meister Rahl dienen. Dann kommt eine Gruppe abgemerkelter Menschen zu ihm. Diese erkennen ihn als den Sucher. Hier merkt Richard, dass es ihn weit in die Zukunft verschlagen hat. Er erfährt, dass Darken Rahl einen Sohn hat, der ein Konfessor ist und auch ein Tyrann. Kahlan Amnell ist nicht nur die Mutter Konfessor, sondern auch die Königin Darken Rahls geworden. Sie ist bereits viele Jahre tot. Diese Informationen sind für ihn ein Schock. Die noch nicht Gewandelten flehen ihn um Hilfe an. Nachdem Richard die zurückeroberten Kästchen vergraben hat, kehrt er zu dem Ort des Zeitsprungs zurück. Plötzlich trifft ihn ein Stein aus Caras Steinschleuder. Nach kurzem Kampf und Disput brechen die beiden auf, um heraus zu finden, was hier los ist. Im Verlies erfährt Kahlan von Shota, dass Richard nicht in der Unterwelt, sondern in der Zukunft ist. Shota berechnet, dass Richard 58 Jahre später wieder auftaucht. Hier erfährt sie auch, dass sie die letzte ihrer Art ist und es keine andere Konfessor mehr gibt. Richard braucht aber alle drei Magien, um wieder in die Vergangenheit zurück reisen zu können. Kahlan geht einen Pakt mit Darken Rahl ein. Sie wird seine Königin, wissend um das Risiko ihres Todes. zusammen mit Alice, ihrer Kammerzofe, plant sie die heimliche Erziehung und das Verstecken der zukünftigen Konfessor. Cara kommt zu ihrem Tempel der Schwestern des Strafers. Allerdings ist er verlassen, besser gesagt von den Dienern des Meisters erobert. Alle Mord'Sith sind gestorben oder ausgelöscht. Cara wird zu seinem Feind. Sie geht mit Richard einen Pakt ein, bis der Meister tot ist. Trotz Kälte und der großen Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Kahlan seit langer Zeit tot ist, hält er ihr die Treue. Im Hause Rahl wird ein Sohn geboren. Kahlan will ihn sterben lassen. Darken Rahl weiß es zu verhindern. Nicholas Rahl wird von seiner Mutter erzogen und scheint sich gut zu entwickeln. Bis zu dem Tag als er nach Aydindril umziehen soll. Sein Vater wünscht, dass er dort von seinen Hexern lernt. Kahlan muss erkennen, dass ihr Sohn bereits verdorben ist. Ihr Versuch, ihn jetzt noch zu töten schlägt fehl. Der junge Meister tötet seine Mutter eigenhändig und an ihrem Sarkophag läßt er durch den gewandelten General Egremont auch seinen Vater töten. Cara und Richard kommen endlich am Palast des Volkes an. Dort vermuten sie den neuen Herrscher. Jedoch ist alles zerstört und verlassen. Das einzige Lebewesen ist die gealterte Shota. Von ihr erfahren sie den einzigen Weg zurück in die Vergangenheit. Sofort hat Richard einen Plan. Shota lässt sich zum Meister bringen und von ihm wandeln. Ihre Informationen sind wertvoll für Nicholas. Auch er hat nun einen Plan um seine Herrschaft für immer zu sichern. Als Richard die Kästchen aus ihrem Versteck holt, versucht er Cara umzustimmen, damit sie auch in der Vergangenheit mit ihm zusammen arbeitet. An der Felsklippe des Blutes kommt es zum Zusammentreffen. Richard setzt die Kästchen zusammen, Nicholas wandelt ihn, Cara kommt trotz dreier Armbrustbolzen im Körper und straft Richard. Der Zeitsprung gelingt. Cara, eingedenk der Worte Richards reißt sich aus der magischen Kraft los und rettet Zedd vor dem Tod. Darken Rahl der dazu kommt, ergreift das Schwert der Wahrheit und trennt die Kästchen der Ordnung. Dabei wird allerdings eine magische Energie ausgelöst, welche ihn tötet. Herrin Cara nimmt die anderen Mord'Sith in Gefolgschaft und trennt sich vom Sucher mit dem Versprechen sich wieder zu sehen. Der Sucher hat sein Schicksal erfüllt. Am Ende gibt es eine herzerwärmende Szene zwischen Richard, Kahlan und Zeddicus, als sie merken, dass Rahl besiegt wurde und ihre Mission abgeschlossen ist. Cast Hauptdarsteller Richard Cypher: Craig Horner Kahlan Amnell: Bridget Regan Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander: Bruce Spence Nebendarsteller Darken Rahl: Craig Parker Mord'Sith Cara Mason: Tabrett Bethell Nicholas Rahl: Jack Hurst Meister Rahl: Paul Barrett Shota: Danielle Cormack alte Shota: Joy Watson Alice: Rose McIver Mord'Sith Alina: Tandi Wright Alter Mann: Chris Baily Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1